I Love You, Too
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Six years have passed since Arthur and Alfred last saw each other, and a rather important key element will bring them back together. Warning: MPREG, MINDLESS FLUFF. USUK, three-shot. Do enjoy.
1. I Love You, Too

I Love You, Too

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, in the Psychology section of a book store, that Arthur Kirkland saw Alfred Jones after six long years. The weather outside was favourable, but it was different from the storm cloud brewing over Arthur's head as he stared, wide-eyed, at the cerulean orbs that had aged beyond belief.

"Alfred..."

"Hey... Arthur..."

The smaller man looked around himself hurriedly, as if their conversation were being watched. "What... what on Earth are you doing here?" His words were choked as he fought back tears.

Alfred shrugged, thin lips jerking into a half-smile and glancing around the store as Arthur had. "I've got an internship at an firm down the street. Just waiting for the okay from the boss before I move in." He turned his eyes back up to Arthur's, searching. "H-how have you been?"

Arthur, formerly affronted, backed down, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "I've been all right. I've been holding up." Something nagged at the back of his mind as he spoke, causing him to sigh and worry his bottom lip. "How was school?"

The taller smiled slightly, obviously still nervous about the reunion. "It was fine. Hard, yeah. They worked us to the bone. Definitely harder than high school." He laughed, and Arthur joined in quietly until he felt a tug at his pants leg. Excited blue eyes peered around his leg and stared up at him before a thin book was forced in his direction.

"Daddy, look what I found! Can we get it? Oh, please, can we get it, Daddy? We read it in school and I absolutely loved it!"

The girl looked to be about six years old, with long caramel-blond hair pulled into tails and shimmering blue eyes. She was grinning up at Arthur as he inspected the book and nodded, smiling back down at her.

"Of course we can, love."

"Yippee! Oh, thank you, Daddy!" She hugged Arthur's leg before her attention was brought to Alfred, who had been watching the exchange with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Daddy, who's that man?"

Arthur flicked his own gaze toward Alfred before leaning down to pat the girl's head. "This is Alfred. He's Daddy's... friend. Now, Anna love, run along and find another book, all right?"

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Alfred!" the child put in, curtseying shortly and smiling up at the taller man. She giggled and rushed off, leaving another awkward silence between the two men. Alfred was the one to speak first.

"You... you're a dad," he gulped; his voice was strained.

Arthur nodded, raising a hand to run his fingers along the spines of the books beside him. "Technically. Literally, I... I substitute as both."

Alfred looked confused as he took a step closer to the other. The Briton was silent. "Arthur?"

The smaller blond swallowed thickly before he looked back into Alfred's eyes once more. "She's yours, Alfred."

The younger man gulped audibly. "H-how?"

"I'm just different, I suppose. I... found out about a month after you left, and she was born seven months later. She was premature, but..." Arthur smiled uncharacteristically. "But she's so beautiful."

Alfred thought back to the little girl, whom he now knew looked more familiar than he initially thought. "Anna... does she know? That you...?"

Arthur shook his head, dropping his hands from the books to his stomach. "I intend to tell her when she's old enough to understand. She thinks her mother left a long time ago."

Alfred nodded in understanding. "S-so... can I come visit?"

A frozen look passed over Arthur. "You're..." Before he could answer fully, Anna skipped into the aisle once more, clutching another book in her tiny hands.

"Daddy, I've got my other book!" she announced cheerfully, tugging at Arthur's pant leg again.

"'I have,' dear. Let's check out and head home, all right?"

"Aw! But I don't want to go home yet!"

"Come on, Anna, I'm sure Daddy's tired, he's an old man after all," Alfred put in, grinning down at the girl as she laughed. Arthur turned a shade of red and grabbed Anna's hand to lead her to the check-out counter.

When Anna and Alfred finished laughing, the American came up close to Arthur and murmured in his ear. "You still in the same apartment?" A nod. "I'm coming over tonight."

"Wha- Alfred!" The Briton whipped his head around to face the young man, but he was bending over to ruffle Anna's hair, telling her that he'd see her later.

"Later, then!" the girl replied, waving as Alfred walked out of the book store. Turning to her father, Anna laughed. "Mister Alfred is really funny, huh?"

Arthur gazed after the other man until he disappeared into the crowded mall beyond the doors. "Yes, I suppose he is."

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the evening when Alfred showed up to Arthur's apartment building. He remembered the door code from all those years ago and let himself in, heading up to the fourth floor and wandering around until he saw the familiar door. Arthur answered almost immediately, shaking his head as Alfred stepped over the threshold.

"I would have preferred you not to come," the Briton started, watching Alfred glance around the apartment and plop himself onto the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

The younger man shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I had some coffee before I came over."

"All right." Arthur made his way over and sat down heavily beside Alfred, who was brave enough to continue the conversation.

"Where's Anna?"

The shorter blond nodded towards a somewhat open door down the hallway. "Sleeping. She was more tired than she wanted to admit. She," he paused, nervously smoothing his trousers on his his thighs, "she's stubborn, like both of us, but I swear she got your taste buds." He frowned, causing Alfred to laugh quietly.

There was another bout of silence before Alfred spoke again. "You know, I really missed you."

Arthur scoffed. "If you'd truly missed me at all you would have bothered to phone or write."

"I tried! Really! I wasn't exactly made of money, though. The stupid dorms charged for every minute on the phone and my parents stopped paying for my cell."

Green eyes rolled sarcastically. "Nothing but excuses."

"Arthur, shut up," Alfred replied stiffly. Said Briton turned pink, but obliged. "I miss you, that's all that matters. I love you, and I miss you, and... even though I'm six years late, I want to be with you again and help you with Anna." He paused when he noticed the tears glistening in Arthur's eyes. "She's my daughter too, Arty. I deserve that chance."

Arthur shook his head, wiping away his tears and turning an angry expression on the other. "I can't let you do that, Alfred. You're far too young to be tied down to a child-"

"I don't care!" Alfred interrupted. He leaned in, grabbed the elder's hands, and looked into his eyes searchingly. "I don't care, Arty. I want to do what's expected of me, even if it means raising a family!"

There was another vigorous shake of the head from the Briton. "Alfred, please! You've so much else expected of you! You're twenty-four years old, about to get a promotion from one of the largest law firms in the country! You can't possibly expect that I will simply a-allow you to come barging back into my life, _Anna's_ life, after six years that you worked so hard to finish and simply throw it away just to say that you love a thirty-four-year-old ex-teacher of yours that is totally and absolutely smitten with you and has been ever since he first met you when you were eighteen." Arthur's voice trailed off into silence as he spoke, blinking harshly and wiping away stray tears. "God, that didn't even make any sense, did it..."

Alfred smiled absently before he moved in and kissed the corner of Arthur's mouth. "No, but I got the jist of it." As he pulled away, the elder blond followed, wrapping his arms about the American and pressing their lips together for the first time in six years.

Minutes passed, the kiss deepening heavily with each second, before Arthur moved back. His panting breaths fogged Alfred's glasses and caused the younger to laugh brightly, but quietly.

"The last time we did this, I was eighteen and you were my English teacher," Alfred commented, stroking the other's cheeks and brushing ash-blond hair out of his flushed face.

"The last time we did this, it ended in me getting pregnant," replied Arthur, voice harsh but a smile upon his face.

"And what a lovely baby she is," said Alfred, grinning widely.

Arthur studied him for a moment, running his hands over the younger's skin and through his bright blond hair. A hollow silence filled the apartment as Arthur's fingers traced the lines and contours of the American's face. After a few minutes, the elder locked eyes with Alfred.

"You've changed so much..."

Alfred frowned slightly. "Hope you're not saying I look old, 'cause you really have no room to talk-ow!"

With a scowl and the flick of a wrist, Arthur had moved his hand down to punch the other's shoulder. "I may have carried a child but that does not mean that I have aged!"

"Hahaha! You haven't changed at all, babe," Alfred supplied, leaning and planting a sloppy kiss on Arthur's exposed neck.

The British man squeaked, blushing darkly, and pushed the other away. "A-Alfred! Anna is still sleeping!" he whispered in a berating voice. The American simple hummed and grasped Arthur's hands in his own, pushing him down onto the couch and ravishing his neck with both soft and forceful kisses. Arthur bit back a moan as Alfred pressed their lower regions together and created a friction that both knew they desired.

"Daddy?"

A yelp resounded, and Alfred flew away from Arthur and landed on the floor beside the couch. The elder male sat up quickly and righted his clothes, though he groaned at the realisation that he wouldn't be able to hide his crimson cheeks. He turned to the edge of the hallway, where Anna stood rubbing sleep from her eyes. Arthur glanced at the clock, noticing it had been an hour since Alfred had arrived.

"Darling, what are you doing up? Did something wake you?" The British father stood and went over to the little girl and lifted her into his arms; she immediately laid her head on his shoulder.

"I heard noises, Daddy. I wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained, yawning.

Arthur sighed, looking over his shoulder at Alfred, who was picking himself up off of the floor. He flushed at the reminder of what they had been about to do. "Oh dear... I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to worry you," he replied finally, earning a grin from his American ex-lover. He scowled back and felt Anna shake her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Daddy..."

"Come now, let's get you to bed," Arthur suggested, adjusting his daughter in his arms before wandering down the hallway and into the spare room that had been converted into Anna's bedroom. Alfred followed silently.

Anna was asleep once more by the time Arthur tucked the blankets under her chin. He stayed sitting beside her for a few moments, stroking her hair, as Alfred glanced around the room, chuckling at the abundance of pink decorations and stuffed animals, namely unicorns. Arthur shook his head and smiled at the young man's amusement.

"She got your taste in animals," the American said quietly so as not to wake Anna a second time. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at the other before looking back down to smooth out Anna's blankets. "Don't you dare patronise me over that again."

Alfred, smirking, lifted his hands in mock surrender. After another short laugh he sighed and rested his head against the frame as well, simply watching the Briton tend to his, _their_, daughter.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Blinking, Arthur looked up from picking at a thread on the pink blanket. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... you're amazing. You handled us amazingly in high school, and you're handling Anna amazingly, too. You're perfect for caring for kids and stuff. I mean, _giving birth_? Most _women_ can't even deal with that!"

Arthur flushed heavily and shook his head. "I'm not amazing. I was terrified when it was time... and even then she ended up in a C-section..." His hand travelled to his stomach, fingering the scar that was no longer there.

"Arty, come here." Alfred stood at the doorway, beckoning with his arms.

The elder hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss on Anna's forehead and leaving the room. He closed the door behind himself and looked up at Alfred, who lead them to Arthur's bedroom down the hall. Once inside, the younger man shut the door as Arthur sat down on the bed. The Briton felt his heartbeat quicken when he realised the familiarity of the situation.

Alfred paused, then went over and sat on his knees before the other, tangling their hands together. Arthur's green eyes followed his movements as Alfred took his hand back, seemingly forgetting something, and pulled something small from the pocket of his trousers. Arthur swallowed hard.

"I know... I know I'm not ideal, and I haven't exactly been here for the past six years, but I'm here now. I'm right here, Arthur, and I'm waiting for you. I, heh, don't really have anything more awesome to say... I love you, Arthur. I love you, and I love _Anna_, and I want to stay with you guys. Arthur, will... will you marry me?"

He opened his hand, revealing a ring, a simple silver band embedded with three small diamonds. Arthur pulled his hands back to clamp them over his mouth, wide eyes staring at the piece of shimmering jewellery in Alfred's shaking hand. He turned his gaze up to the young man, who smiled sheepishly.

"When did you..."

"A couple months ago, actually. Be-before I came back, I figured I'd see if you would give me another chance..."

A tiny grin made its way onto Arthur's features. "Where was this when we said these same things earlier?"

The sheepish smile become embarrassed as Alfred reached around to scratch his head. "Forgot..."

"Just like you..." The British man shook his head and lowered his hands to close Alfred's fingers back around the ring. "I told you earlier, Alfred, I can't tie you down to a child-"

"But why not?" the younger blond retorted, his fist tightening on the metal ring. He stopped himself when his own childish side began to show through. "I've grown up, Arthur! I'm not the bratty jock who hides his feelings any more! I've changed, and so have you! You're still high and mighty, but you still can't be without me! You... you showed me that before." He paused and held out the ring once more. "So are you going to give me a second chance, to be there for you and Anna and help you raise a beautiful little girl into a beautiful young woman? I want you to want me back, Arthur... that's all I ask."

Arthur hesitated, staring into Alfred's determined blue eyes. It was obvious the years spent apart had done nothing to their relationship, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to burden Alfred with Anna, even if she was the product of both of them. As this thought passed through the Briton's mind, another managed to push it away completely: Alfred was back. He was home. He wasn't going to leave the city for who knew how long, which meant that he wouldn't leave Arthur alone again. Alfred and Arthur would be together again just like they had been six years ago before Alfred went to law school. After a moment, Arthur let this thought consume him and he reached forward, taking his renewed lover's cheeks in his hands and letting his thumbs caress the baby-soft skin, skin that felt exactly like Anna's but with the hint of the stubble of a man. The elder smiled as Alfred did the same, though the American's was far more excited; he leaped up from his knees and tackled Arthur into the mattress, the green comforter pooling around them.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world, you know that, Arthur?" Alfred said, grinning down at the Briton. Said man flushed.

"I hope you know that every man who proposes and gets a positive answer says that line," replied Arthur, though his own smile was far more full than he would normally allow.

Alfred stuck out his tongue teasingly, but sat back and helped his now-fiancée into a sitting position. They both watched with bated breath as the American slid the ring onto Arthur's finger, a perfect fit. It was a rather cliché moment, but both could have cared less as they embraced and kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Telling Anna that the two of them were going to get married was an eventful thing. The girl was excited beyond belief, not even questioning the fact that they were both men as she pulled out a scrapbook and showed Alfred and Arthur a collection of cut-outs from bridal magazines that she had scrounged together from school. She sweetly admitted that the pictures were plans for her own wedding (a fact that broke Arthur's heart knowing that his girl was already planning on marriage), but she was willing to let them borrow some of her ideas for theirs. Alfred was enthusiastic, seeing as Anna had taken an immediate liking to him the day before, but Arthur insisted that their wedding would be small and no invitations sent out. Their relationship six years prior had been kept under wraps, especially considering the taboo teacher-student setting, and Arthur was determined to keep it as such, especially when it could mean problems for Anna's social life.

"Come on, Arty, don't worry, she's only thinking of the best for us," Alfred said over dinner that night, nursing a glass of wine. He had insisted on taking his fiancée out to celebrate their engagement, and so had made reservations at a lovely Italian restaurant; Anna was at home with a babysitter that lived in the building, so everything was taken care of and it made his heart light knowing that Arthur thought of him as a true adult now.

The Briton, however, was frowning as he ran a finger along the edge of his own wine glass. "I know, it's just... what if children at school tease her? It's certainly fairly rare for a child to have two fathers," he replied, brow furrowing even deeper. He sighed and pressed two fingers to his temple, rubbing thoughtfully. "I'd never even... considered you coming back. H-honestly, I'd given up on you... But now that you're back, and both of her parents are in the picture, it will definitely get more difficult. W-what will we say when she gets older? When she realises that... she has two... gay... fathers... Oh Heavens, Alfred, I'm scared!" He shook his head vigorously and didn't notice when Alfred reached across the table and grasped his hand, fingers running over the shimmering engagement ring. Tired green eyes glanced at the gems glowing in the candlelight before smiling shyly up at the American.

"Arthur, don't worry," the younger said solidly, earning a soothing sigh from Arthur, "Don't worry about anything, okay? Anna's smart, she's strong, she's stubborn, and she loves you to death. I'm pretty damn sure of that." He smiled and laughed lightly. "Come on, drink your wine and we'll enjoy our awesome pasta and go home to our loving little daughter who's waiting for us oh so anxiously, alright?"

Arthur shook his head, though this time it was more of a 'what am I going to do with you' shake, before saying, "I agree. That sounds like a brilliant plan, Alfred, and I'm sure it will be the only one I will agree to for a while." He laughed as Alfred jutted his lower lip in a childish pout.

"You pick on me too much. Giant robots saving the planet might happen one day, you know!"

"Of course, and you'll be the one to invent them, correct?"

"Damn straight!"

A chuckle escaped Alfred as the taller blond took an exaggerated bite out of a piece of introductory bread. "I love you, Alfred," he said, expression softening.

Alfred's did the same when he finished chewing. "I love you, too Arthur."

* * *

_Oh wow. I never did think I would write an m-preg, but... THE IDEA WAS TORTURING ME. T-the friggin' plot bunnies.... they invaded.... s-so many of them.... -shudders-_

_So yeah. Hope I didn't fail at both the m-preg or the mindless fluff, and I superly hope you liked it orz I personally think Anna is bad-ass. Can't wait to see her grow up. She's gonna be a cheerleader, I can feel it.  
_

_The story of how Al and Arty met will be up after this._

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (greatly), but are not demanded, and flames are used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven. Meat pie anyone? -smilesmile-_


	2. How It All Began

_Warning: Slightly more mature situations in this chapter, but nothing too bad... I hope..._

* * *

How It All Began

The portable was obnoxiously loud when Alfred Jones entered at approximately seven thirty-five that September morning. He stuffed a finger in his ear and gritted his teeth when a girl squealed, and dropped into his seat at the back of the room with a heavy sigh. A boy in the seat beside him slapped him on the back in greeting.

"Yo, Jones! Missed ya this summer! You ready for another year of kicking ass at the uprights?"

Alfred gave an evil grin. "You know it!"

The bell decided to ring at that moment, and the class immediately quieted down, though murmurs erupted when students realized that the teacher was not in the room. Then, the door to the portable, set up because the school was over maximum capacity, creaked open and a small young-looking blond man entered, setting a thick orange book on the podium at the front of the room. When he looked around to inspect the class, Alfred flushed at how vibrant his green eyes were, though he was immediately distracted by the size of the man's eyebrows. He and several other boys in the room held back laughter.

"'_I will pioneer a new way, explore unknown powers, and unfold to the world the deepest mysteries of creation_,'" the man said, a heavy British accent almost clouding his words, "Can anyone tell me what novel that quote is from?"

The class was silent, and it was obvious that this man was their teacher, and he was not impressed.

"Victor Frankenstein, in the words of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. One of the more popular stories, I'm surprised you don't know that," he continued. With a sigh, he heaved the orange book back off of the podium and held it for a moment. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I will be your British Literature teacher for the rest of your final year of high school. And this," he paused to drop the book onto the ground with a resounding thud that shook the portable on its brick slats; he smiled, almost sweetly, though an air of evil hung about him, "is your textbook. Grab one, and let's begin."

* * *

The first three months of the semester passed without incident, though Alfred and the rest of the class learned early on not to, A, insult Mr. Kirkland; B, write less-than-three-page-long essays; and C, insult Mr. Kirkland's eyebrows. The British man might have been small, but he had a fiery temper that, on more than one occasion, resulted in the assistant principal having to pull him out of class for nearly half an hour to get him to calm down. It was on one of these days in early December, after school hours, that Alfred entered Portable Seventeen with a plan that he was sure would get him expelled, or worse, put him at the mercy of Arthur Kirkland.

Over the months, Alfred had found himself watching Mr. Kirkland with a care he had never beheld before. The man was intriguing, to put it in simple terms. His actions were not fluid, by any means, and his personality was that of a Grinch, but for some reason, Alfred couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. It could have been, if he wanted to be truly honest with himself, that he was desperate for attention, and it was hard to come by a willing male partner when he was holding up the image of 'absolutely straight and popular football jock who could get any girl in school.' He groaned to himself, knowing that his image was complete shit. Brushing the thought aside for now, he turned back to the task at hand. He was on the wooden steps, staring at the thick black '17' on the door; the stairs were rotten and creaky, and surely Mr. Kirkland would have known that someone was outside the door and was just waiting for them to enter. Alfred steeled himself and put a hand on the freezing handle, pulling the door open slowly.

As he entered the portable, he saw Mr. Kirkland sitting at his desk at the other end of the room, hunched over a novel and a yellow notepad. A pen flew across the paper, green eyes flicking between his notes and the book. It seemed to Alfred that he hadn't noticed he was no longer alone-

"What do you need, Mr. Jones?" the elder man said, wear evident in his accented voice. Alfred jumped slightly, his stare breaking as he blinked stupidly.

"Wha?"

Mr. Kirkland sighed and dropped his pen, leaning back in his chair and looking sidelong at his student. "I said, 'What do you need, Mr. Jones?' It's hardly a rhetorical question."

"O-oh..." Okay, so he was stupid. English wasn't his best subject anyway. "Well, I..."

"Come on then, spit it out," the Briton encouraged, "I should rather be left alone right now, so the sooner you ask your question the sooner you may leave." He stood up from his desk and closed his novel (Alfred vaguely noted it was Frankenstein), glancing over the notes he had taken before he looked back over to Alfred. The blond teenager wandered across the floor and dropped his book bag onto a nearby desk, almost forgetting the plan he had formulated in his mind; it wasn't his usual saving-the-world plan that made his friends laugh at him, but it was still pretty damn certain that it would change something in the space-time continuum. He steeled himself, a second time just to be sure, and turned around, facing his teacher with determination in his blue eyes.

"I like you." The words were rapid, and he was certain that he would be asked to repeat them, which would ruin his plan of the other man swooning into his arms because he was so awesome-

"Beg pardon?"

"I like you," Alfred said again, keeping his gaze level with his teacher's; he could swear that he saw a blush appear on the pallid skin, and his suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Kirkland turned beet red. Score one!

"W-what do you mean, boy? T-that's hardly talk for school-"

"I don't care. I've... liked you for a while. So... what do you say?" It was then that he realized, in his state of internal celebration, that he had gotten closer to his teacher and now had the man backed up against the chalkboard. Mr. Kirkland was flushing heavily and staring to the side at a pile of papers stacked on his desk.

"I-I think you're off your rocker, Mr. Jo-"

"Call me Alfred." He took a step closer, and the other took a step back, the chalk tray digging into his back and causing his hips to jut out uncomfortably.

"_Alfred_, please, y-you're rather close and t-this is hardly acceptable-mmph!"

Before the man could utter another broken word, Alfred had leaned in and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, the elder's gasp giving him free range with the steaming cavern of the man's mouth. He held fast to the kiss as one hand gripped the chalk tray behind Mr. Kirkland and the other kept the man's face in his direction. The kiss lasted until Alfred felt adventurous enough to let a knee slide between the Briton's legs; the teacher wouldn't have any of that and he pushed Alfred away forcefully, raising his hands to cover his mouth as if he had uttered a curse. The teenager licked his lips, observing the flustered man for a few moments.

"I..." Mr. Kirkland was at a loss for words, it seemed. Score two! Alfred inwardly cheered, though it was immediately subdued by the arousal that had grown in his jeans. His teacher began to speak again after a minute. "I think you should leave, Alfred."

The younger blond's face fell and his jaw set awkwardly. He was about to protest when Mr. Kirkland pressed a hand to his chest and steered him back over to where his backpack was laying on its desk.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," the man said as the confused teenager wandered over to the door. Alfred almost got a word in, but the door was closed and locked behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Kirkland requested to see him after school again.

Alfred knew that he shouldn't be excited, but he couldn't help the light-hearted feeling that kept him floating for the rest of the day. His friends were concerned, but he would let nothing lead them to know that he was pining after the ever-feared Mr. Arthur Kirkland. The elation held out until he made his way back up to Portable Seventeen. When he reached for the door, however, it was locked. Blinking in confusion, he knocked, and after a moment he heard distant thuds that signaled that someone was walking through the portable. The door opened seconds later, and Mr. Kirkland allowed him in before going back over to his desk. Alfred decided he should break the ice.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I would have thought it would be quite obvious, with what happened yesterday." The blond teen suppressed a shudder at how nonchalantly the other male spoke of the near-molestation of the day before.

"Are... you gonna report me or anything?"

Mr. Kirkland shook his head. "No, I've no reason to." His cheeks were pink when he looked back up at Alfred. "I far from hated it, if that's what you want to hear."

The words were barely uttered before Alfred whooped in celebration and leaned over to embrace the smaller man, who had dropped back into the chair behind his desk. Mr. Kirkland yelped and pushed the teen away.

"Alfred, please!"

Said boy blinked in surprise and smiled brightly. "Hey, you're calling me Alfred!" he said, wonder drenching his words as he knelt in front of the other male. This brought on another slew of red to his teacher's face.

"W-well," he started, his speechlessness from the day before returning, "T-that is, I thought it would be more personal... i-if we started something... T-though I will still call you Mr. Jones in front of the class!" He frowned, though his cheeks darkened once more as Alfred laid his arms on his thighs, face dangerously close to his crotch. He squeaked when the blond teen leaned forward and nestled his nose in the fabric of his teacher's pants. "W-w-what on earth are you doing!" he demanded, about to force the boy away, but losing the strength as Alfred shifted to grip his hips and kiss the growing bulge in the man's pants.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Alfred commented, glancing up. He stifled a gasp, his surprised eyes taking in the sight of a heavily flushed and aroused Mr. Kirkland. The teacher didn't reply, simply leaned back and placed his hands on Alfred's as if to push him away, but didn't apply any pressure to do so.

The elder man bit his lower lip, only adding to Alfred's own arousal, before he spoke. "P-please, Alfred, this behavior... c-can hardly be condoned, in a classroom, no less!" He gasped as Alfred leaned in to press a slight sucking force onto Mr. Kirkland's crotch.

"It's a portable, though..."

"W-we're still on school propert-eeeee!" The small English teacher gripped the arms of his chair when his student moved to pull the zipper of his trousers down with his teeth. "A-at least let us get off campus!" He suddenly found the strength to pull his arms from his chair and push the disappointed teen away, heaving large breaths to calm his nerves, and the distraction between his thighs. He stood quickly and shoved several stacks of paper and a few novels into his briefcase, watching Alfred stand out of the corner of his eye. The teen was doing the same as he fetched his own bag.

"So are we-"

"Yes, yes!" the English teacher replied suddenly, fumbling with his keys as an ecstatic feeling coursed through Alfred. He shouted happily once more and followed his teacher out of the portable, the door locking behind them.

"If anyone asks, boy, I'm giving you additional tutoring."

And so it went, for the rest of the school year.

* * *

It was the first week of summer, exactly a month before Alfred's nineteenth birthday, when the senior told his teacher that he was going to law school. The initial reaction was congratulations, but Arthur, as he had insisted he be called when not in a school setting, eventually frowned and shook his head, confusion taking over.

"That's... four years, at least. Six if you go all the way. You'll be gone so long," he muttered, staring out at the fireflies that were floating around the backyard of the apartment complex as he sat on his balcony swing with Alfred's head in his lap. The boy was close to falling asleep.

"Yeah, but I'll do my best to keep in touch. I may be goin' across the country, but I'll still be with you."

Arthur chuckled, running a hand through his ex-student's unruly hair. "That was rather deep, for you."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted, squinting his blue eyes up at the other man. "I may have passed your class with a C-average but I still passed!"

"That you did, and I'm very proud of you," the Briton replied. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead, which earned him a hum of approval. "When are you leaving?"

Alfred huffed and blinked as he tried to remember when his flight was. "Like, next Friday I think. Today's Saturday, right?"

Arthur nodded, leaning his head back against the cushions of the swing. "Not nearly enough time..."

"You gonna miss me, babe?" Alfred sent him a cheesy grin, but it died into a small smile when Arthur simply nodded again. "I'm gonna miss you... a lot... Like, you have no idea how much I'm gonna think of you."

The elder male flushed darkly in the dim light. "Just try not to get in trouble for getting off in the bathroom again, Alfred."

This time it was the American boy who turned red and he sat up indignantly. "Hey hey, it's not my fault! You're the one who was quoting Lady Macbeth in your sex voice!"

A grumble emitted itself from Arthur as he slapped a palm over his face. "D-don't say such things. Besides, it _was_ your own fault that you decided not to do it in the privacy of a stall and rather preferred to hang onto the sink."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the man, standing for a moment to stretch before crawling in Arthur's lap; the man raised a thick eyebrow and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Hey, Arthur, how're we gonna spend our time until I gotta leave?" The boy's voice was low, already clouded as he leaned in to place a slew of kisses along Arthur's neck, pushing aside the collar of his shirt to reach his collarbone.

The teacher released a contented sigh. "I think you're answering your own question, lad," he muttered, his hands sidling up underneath Alfred's shirt as the boy laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer not to get mosquito bites on my ass, thank you very much." Arthur chuckled and stood with him, following him back into the apartment and down the hall where they would stay for the rest of the night.

* * *

The rest of the week passed too quickly for Arthur's liking, and it was Thursday before either male knew it. Alfred had decided to spend the day with his lover, dedicating the next day to his family before got on his plane Friday night. Alfred and Arthur were both nervous as they walked together along the pier, gazing out at the ocean. It was a beautiful day, but it merely mocked the hurricane swirling around the two.

When they were far enough away from other people, Arthur ducked behind a fishing shack and took Alfred with him, pulling the younger man into a fierce kiss that was immediately all tongue and no holds barred. Alfred was the first to moan as he grabbed the other underneath his butt, lifted him into the air, and backed him against the wall of the shack. Arthur's arms held fast at his shoulders, his legs at his waist to pull the young blond closer, and his lips in a tight lock with Alfred's. It wasn't long before the Briton was crying and Alfred was kissing his tears away, still holding him up against the wall.

"Alfred, you can't leave me... y-you simply can't... I don't know what to do without you..." The choked words barely made it past his throat. Right away, Alfred reciprocated with another kiss.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so fucking sorry... I'll come back, though, and I'll be an awesome lawyer and we'll be rich and live in a huge house with all the unicorns you want," he mumbled, smiling when he received a hiccuping laugh from Arthur.

"That sounds smashing, love..." The elder paused, shifting his legs around Alfred's waist and nestling his head in the crook of the boy's neck. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll do just that. Promise me that you'll come back and we'll be together again, just like now..."

"I promise, baby. I'll come back for you," Alfred replied. He gripped Arthur's waist and lowered him back onto the ground with slight hesitation; he always enjoyed when the two of them were so close to each other. They pulled away from each other with a final kiss and started walking back down the pier in a more comfortable silence. "Come on, let's get some lunch, I'm starving!" the younger finally put in.

Arthur huffed, smiling gently. "All right, even though you're always starving." He paused, feeling a slight twinge of pain in his stomach. He frowned. "I'll admit I'm feeling a bit peckish as well."

"Awesome! Let's go, let's go!"

It would be their final meal together for six years.

* * *

_D'awww. I love making Arty cry. It suits him. His mood changes are his tsundere-ness showing through, how he went from bitchy teacher to omg can't live without you. If you didn't understand, this is pretty much the prologue for the first chapter, I just wrote the other one first =3=.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed? I'll be writing another short epilogue from Anna's older point of view on her fathers' relationship, since it was requested.  
_


	3. She Gets It From Me

She Gets It From Me

Anna Elizabeth Kirkland-Jones had grown up beautifully. At seventeen, she was short but slim, with her long caramel-blond hair straightened in a high ponytail at the back of her head. Red-rimmed glasses sat on her petite nose, nearly obscuring the sky-blue eyes she had inherited from her younger father. Anna had become co-captain of her school's cheer-leading squad and was one of the most athletic girls in school. Her book smarts were reminiscent of Alfred's back in his high school days, but she was nowhere near stupid. If anything, what she lacked in knowledge of biology, she made up for in common sense and wit. If anyone looked at Anna as a stranger, they would think she was just another pretty high school girl who wanted to become a wedding planner.

No one would guess that she had been born from a man who had married his ex-student after six years of being apart. People always assumed, when they found out that she had two fathers, that they had adopted and been lucky enough to find a girl who looked similar to both of them. Anna would always laugh, glance nervously at her elder father Arthur for approval, then explain that it was complicated, but Arthur had given birth to her.

Over the years, it had started to bother her somewhere deep inside. She knew she couldn't help it, but she also knew that her fathers worried about her as well. It was rare, if not nearly impossible, for a man to birth a child, so the ridicule Anna had suffered in her life had been enough to make her resent her parents at a time. She loved them wholeheartedly, though, so she was quick to forgive and forget, even when she heard Alfred and Arthur fighting about how it was their fault when they thought she was asleep.

Her middle and high school years passed as such, with her fathers spoiling her to no end and her social life budding as she learned to keep quiet about the fact that she'd been birthed by a man. At the present time, during the first semester of her junior year, only the British-American girl's best friend, a fellow junior and cheerleader named Michelle (of French island descent, she boasted), knew about Anna's predicament. She had been the only one at the beginning of Anna's ninth-grade year to not look down on the girl for having two fathers, and over time the rest of the school forgot. The two girls had stuck together for the past three years and thought they were destined to be friends for life.

It was these two girls that entered the suburban house that Alfred had bought the summer that Anna entered middle school on a rather cold autumn day, giggling at a joke as they removed their scarves and jackets and meandered into the sun-colored kitchen. They made hot cocoa and relaxed a few minutes before Anna called out for her parents.

"Do you think they might've gone out?" Michelle suggested. It was a usual occurrence that Arthur was at least in the kitchen to greet the girls when they returned from school, so to come back to an empty house was a rarity.

Anna shrugged and sipped her drink, sticking her tongue out when Michelle laughed at the line of chocolate on her upper lip. "Dunno. Daddy's car is outside so he might be in the garage. Dunno about Papa though. Wanna come look with me?"

Michelle nodded, and they abandoned their cups to venture out to the garage, where Alfred had set up a shop in the hopes of doing some home improvement. Anna groaned when he couldn't be found messing with his power tools, but she couldn't blame him; the garage was cold, if not colder than the air outside because of the lack of sunlight. Deciding to continue the search, Anna led her friend back into the house, through the foyer, and into the living room. The first sight was the large-screened television mounted on the wall and the back of the full suede couch. At no sign of life, Anna huffed and was about to leave when Michelle tugged on the sleeve of her purple turtleneck. Anna raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend, but followed her lead to the other side of the couch. They nearly squealed at the sight.

Anna's two fathers were strewn across the couch, the smaller, elder Arthur sprawled over the chest of a more broad Alfred. They were both asleep, arms wrapped around each other and legs entangled as their breaths mingled together between them and the couch. It was an endearing moment when Alfred sneezed in his sleep, holding Arthur tighter against his chest. At further inspection, Anna noticed that a book dangled precariously from her elder father's hand. She giggled rather loudly at the thought that Alfred may have interrupted the man while he was reading for some cuddling time. Michelle rose an eyebrow at the laugh and Anna obliged her by explaining her idea. The brunette joined in her chuckles, but neither girl noticed Arthur stirring.

"Mm... Anna love, is that you?" he said, causing his daughter to squeal and fall away from the couch, sending Michelle into another fit of laughter.

Anna recovered quickly. "Yeah, it's me, papa. Good morning," she joked. She started to laugh again when Arthur turned red in his reviving state and finally seemed to notice the presence of Michelle and the position he was in. He yelped in a similar manner to Anna and attempted to push away from Alfred, only to be held back by strong arms. Arthur glanced helplessly up at the girls.

"Sorry about this, girls. W-why not go in and look for something for dinner while I wake your father?" he added to his daughter. The youngest blond nodded and led her friend back toward the kitchen, exchanging giggles and hushing each other as they lingered at the entrance to the living room. They watched with shining eyes when Arthur sighed and stroked his husband's hair. "Alfred, darling, your daughter's home."

The younger man groaned and held fast onto Arthur's waist. "Don' wanna get up," he mumbled. Arthur huffed, reaching over to set his book on the coffee table before placing a chaste kiss against the other's lips.

"Just like Anna. I swear, did that girl get anything from me?" Said girl frowned and invisibly stuck her tongue out at her father.

"You know, normal people would be grossed out seeing their parents kiss, but this is always cute," Michelle put in, whispering inaudibly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's cute until you see them drunkenly sucking each other's faces off," she replied, remembering Saint Patrick's Day the year before, when Arthur insisted that he forget the horrible conversation he had had with his half-Irish half-brother earlier in the day. Anna had been allowed in on the wine, but nothing stronger. She'd liked it, but the moment she stumbled out of her seat she'd quit and taken to monitoring her parents. It was the worst mistake she'd ever made in her high school career.

Michelle let out a short laugh, glancing back at her friend's fathers, and started to pull the blond away from the entryway as Alfred decided to wake up and return the kiss he'd been given. Anna followed the other girl back into the kitchen and they sat at the island, sighing into their chilly cups of cocoa. "It's nice that they're still so in love, though," Michelle put in.

Anna, who had been attempting to finish off her drink, cringed at the taste, then nodded. "Yeah."

"What do you think of them?"

The blond paused, blinking her blue eyes in thought. "I dunno."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You dunno?"

"I dunno." Anna smiled. "They're my parents. They're two men, one a former teacher, one a lawyer, with a ten-year age difference. My younger father was the student of my older father in high school, and got him pregnant. He left right after, and six years later, he came back into our lives, and things rolled on like they had never been apart. They haven't been apart since. It's been eleven years."

The brunette across from the British-American girl laughed shortly. "I know the story, An. I wanna know what you think of their relationship, slow one."

"Oh hush," Anna retorted, sticking her tongue out at her friend. However, she paused and stared at the granite counter before her. "I guess... I'm just happy. The percentage of families that aren't broken is sadly low... we're so lucky to still be so together. Or together at all. I mean, Daddy could have decided to just not come back... it would have just been Papa and me for the past eleven years... I'm glad that they love each other so much, even through the awkward circumstances." She looked back at her friend, who was smiling sweetly.

"Alright, princesses, what do y'all want for dinner?"

They turned around at the sound of Alfred's voice as he and his smaller husband wandered into the kitchen. The girls watched as Arthur sat at the island beside his daughter, leaning his head on her shoulder, and Alfred donned a star-spangled apron. Ever since an incident back at Arthur's old apartment, the Briton had never been allowed to cook; Alfred had by default become the chef of the house.

"Burgers!" both girls exclaimed, earning a groan from the tired Briton and a laugh from Alfred.

"I told you, Alfred, she got nothing from me!" Arthur whined, pushing at Anna's shoulder. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, this time visible rather than from behind a wall.

The girl huffed, replying, "I did too! I saw those little faeries all the time when I was little! And we both act the same sometimes. Sadly."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "'Sadly?'" he repeated.

"Yeah. Because you're so old."

The smaller blond father huffed while the other occupants of the room burst into laughter. "Well, I never," he muttered, crossing his arms, "You people are devils, you know..."

Still chuckling under his breath, Alfred wandered over to the insulted Briton and wrapped an arm around his waist, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Aw, come on, babe, you know she's only teasin'. She gets that from me, though." This brought on a new bout of giggles, and Arthur indignantly tried to push the other man away, eventually giving up fighting against the strong hold. Michelle and Anna watched the exchange with twinkling eyes, and when the brunette glanced back to her friend, Anna was grinning and mouthing a few words.

"_I'm happy for them._"

* * *

_PHEW. That was actually kinda tough to write lol. If you failed to notice, I... tried... to make Anna a mix of Igiko and Alfred while still being unique. I like her. Her mannerisms are similar to Arthur, but her personality is Al's._

_I hope this lived up to y'all's expectations;; I tried, I did!_

_Welll this is the end! I hope you guys liked this. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites, and alerts! I'm glad y'all stuck with me! -tosses hearts and love and mushy gushy stuff-_


End file.
